1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems having the capability of remotely operating electronic functions of a vehicle. The device of the present invention allows the operator to control a number of functions in a system exceeding a limited number of control outputs of said system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the features of the automotive security and convenience systems include the ability to lock and unlock doors, fully or partially roll down windows, turn on lights of the vehicle and the like. The automotive security and convenience systems presently sold have a limited number of remotely controlled outputs (output channels). However, some applications require more output channels than available in the chosen security and convenience system. Therefore, these applications employ channel expanders that allow one output channel to expand and control multiple outputs.
Channel expanders have been known and used in the industry. Generally they allow one output channel to be expanded to control a number of channels. However, the channel expanders of the prior art are not user friendly. As an example, in a six-channel expander of the prior art, the unit resets to expander output one after its function is performed. Therefore, if the user commonly used expander output three, he/she would have to access that output by pressing buttons on his/her remote control multiple times. This is tedious and at times involves misapplication and operation of an undesired output or function such as rolling windows down while it is raining. Another undesirable feature of the prior art expanders is that the user must scroll through the unused expander outputs prior to reaching the desired channel. More particularly, if the channel expander has ten outputs, only three of which are utilized, then to control output two, immediately after controlling output three, the user must scroll or loop through eight outputs, i.e. outputs four through one.
The device of the present invention overcomes the above-described deficiencies in the prior art. The device of the present invention has a selectable "memory-mode" such that the device does not reset to channel one automatically. Instead, it remembers the last expander output called by the remote transmitter and thereafter it defaults and operates that output again unless another output is selected. Furthermore, the device of the present invention has an "off-mode". This mode allows the user to delete the unused expander outputs from its loop. Therefore, in a ten-output expander, where only three outputs are used, the loop consists of scrolling from output one to output two to output three and back to output one. The user is not compelled to scroll through inactive and unassigned expander outputs four through ten just to get to channel one. Another novel aspect of the present invention is that each of the channel expander outputs is programmable to one of multiple states/modes. One of the modes is an "off-mode". The "off-mode" makes that output unused and the user thereafter does not have to scroll through it to reach another output. The next mode is a "latch-mode". "Latch-mode" turns outputs on and off and remains in the assigned on or off state until changed again. The next mode is the "timed-mode". This mode turns an output on for a period of time such as thirty-seconds timed, sixty-seconds timed and/or ninety-seconds timed, although it can be any period of time. This state is useful for activating lights or any other device for a period of time. Another mode is "latch-reset-with-ignition-mode". This mode is an on/off switch. When this type of output is used, it will turn on if it was off, or off if it was on. It will only change states if it is accessed again. Another mode is "validity-mode". This mode provides a signal as long as the button(s) of the remote control is being activated or pressed. Finally the last mode is a "pulse-mode". This mode operates a function upon depression and release of a button on the remote control transmitter. The result is a control signal for a period of one second. The pulse and validity modes are default modes of the present invention.